I've Got a Secret
by JenniGellerBing
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a secret. What happens when they lie to cover it up? Total fluff, so don't hate, 'kay? FINISHED - Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, this fic is completely fluff. My bestest buddy Becca (now there's some alliteration) and I were complaining about the shortage of good Ronione fics and I somehow let myself be talked into posting this. So if it sucks, blame Becca. :)

Dedication: This is, obviously, dedicated to the one and only Becca Boo! tear My little baby is growing up! Crazy senior. I love you so much! Ronione forever! And of course...

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

You look like a monkey

And you act like one too!

Old habits die hard :) Sorry I'm a day late!

Disclaimer: Everything is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing here. Except... no, I own nothing.

I've Got a Secret

"Look at you, working away on a Friday night? Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"Well, my boyfriend seemed too busy eating nine helpings of pudding to see me leave dinner," Hermione said, smiling.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Ron said, leaning close to her ear. "Your boyfriend was actually being a very smart man and letting you go on ahead so it didn't _look_ like you were leaving together." He kissed her on the cheek. "And he stayed around for one last helping to make it more believable."

"Brilliant, as always," Hermione said, cupping his face in her hands and brushing her lips against his. "So where'd Harry go?"

"Why, would you rather go make out with him?" Ron teased. "Went down to the pitch to check on conditions for practice tomorrow, he'll never notice we're gone."

"You know," Hermione said as Ron kissed her again. "If Madam Pince catches us, she'll throw us out forever."

"And all the better for it," Ron said, but helped Hermione pile her books into her bag and quickly followed her out of the library. Once they had turned the corner, he pulled her behind the tapestry that led to the secret passage to the second floor and kissed her passionately. They scurried down the passage and ran across the hall to a small, unused classroom, and Hermione quickly locked the door behind them. Hermione giggled and jumped up onto one of the few desks, next to a window, and Ron kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed his tongue passage into her mouth, pushing him down gently onto the desk and weaving her hands through his hair. She opened her eyes and caught a brief glance out the window. Then she gasped and shoved Ron down under the window.

"What?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"_Harry_," Hermione moaned.

"Where?"

"Out the window, coming back from the pitch!" She dared a peek out the window and saw that Harry had stopped peering up at the window and was walking quickly toward the front doors.

"Did he see us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, probably - oh, no, this is terrible!" Hermione said, wringing her hands. "This is not at all how I wanted him to find out about us! What are we going to do?"

"I told him I'd be doing homework in the common room," Ron said suddenly.

"Then go, run, you have to get there before he does! Tell him - tell him anything!" Hermione said quickly, nearly pushing him off the desk. "Go!" Ron straightened his robes and brushed his hair back from his face, starting to run out the door. He came running back and kissed her one last time before bolting out and down the hall.

Hermione sighed, leaning back against the wall. How could she be so stupid, to lead them right in front of the window that faced the Qudditch pitch? But something about Ron - about kissing Ron, holding Ron, made every bit of rational thought fly out the window. At the beginning, neither was sure of what they were doing, and they decided not to tell Harry in case things didn't work out. Now, however, it had been nearly two months and Hermione had never been happier. And now telling Harry - and everyone else, for that matter - seemed even _more _difficult, because how do you explain that you're already ridiculously far into a relationship?

Hermione left the classroom to go back to the library, hoping Ron could - well - do something to make Harry believe it had not been the two of them in the window. Because if he couldn't, there would be hell to pay tonight.

Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room panting, having just run through every shortcut he could think of to get up to the tower. He sat down in a chair near the back, trying to catch his breath. He'd been lucky to beat Harry, but there was no doubt he'd be arriving any minute.

The portrait hole swung open again, and Harry climbed through. He looked around, his brow furrowed, and then spotted Ron in the back. Ron waved a hand weakly and Harry hurried over to him.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked as greeting.

"No idea," Ron said promptly.

Harry sighed. "You are not going to believe this." He sat down and leaned closer to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, a mixture of confusion and worry bubbling inside of him.

"Well - I'm not sure, but - I think I saw Hermione fooling around with someone in a classroom on the second floor," Harry said conspiratorially.

Ron blinked. With _someone_. He could have laughed in relief, but quickly held his face expressionless. "What?"

"I was coming back from the pitch and I looked up and there she was, full-out snogging someone almost up against the window." Harry shook his head in wonderment.

"That's... er..." Ron searched for something to say while attempting to fight down relief and still-present apprehension. "Interesting," he finished lamely.

Harry mistook his expression for something else and said, eyes widening, "You don't still have that little thing for her, do you?"

Ron blushed. _Well, not exactly. It's more of a reciprocated, full-out passion than a passing fancy, so... _"No," Ron said quickly. "No, not at all."

"That's good, because honestly, mate, I don't think you'd have much of a chance against whoever this guy was," Harry said, chuckling. "I've never seen her so riled up, it looked like she was mauling him." Ron laughed weakly. "Can't believe she didn't tell us, though," Harry continued. "I wonder who it is. Do you have any idea?"

"None at all," Ron said.

"Yeah, me neither, I didn't get a good look at him. He could be in this room right now. It could be _anyone_," Harry said in a mock-detective voice. He looked around the room as if expecting Hermione to appear, kissing the same boy from before.

"What could be anyone?" Ginny said, plopping down in the chair next to Harry.

"Hermione's secret boyfriend," Harry said excitedly.

"What? Hermione's got a secret boyfriend?" Harry nodded. "You're _kidding_!" Ginny cried, her jaw dropping. "How d'you know?"

"Saw them myself. Do you know who it could be?"

"No, she never even told me she fancied anyone," Ginny said. "Why do you think she hasn't told anyone?"

"She probably has a really good reason," Ron said quickly.

"What would be a good enough reason to hide something from us?" Harry asked, looking a little wounded. Ron didn't say anything, suddenly realizing that perhaps _not_ telling Harry was worse than telling him.

"Well, when she gets here, I'm asking her who it is," Ginny said.

"Why? Do you think that's a good idea?" Ron said, panicking. "I don't think we should ask."

"Don't you want to know?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'd think you, of all people... there she is!" Ron and Ginny turned to the portrait hole, where Hermione was clambering through. She spotted them and paused for a second before walking over slowly.

"What's up?" she asked them, though directing the question at Ron.

"Nothing," Ron said, shaking his head almost imperceptibly, trying to find some way of warning her but failing.

"Well, that's not true," Harry said, and Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide. "We've got a little something to ask you."

"Yes?" Hermione said nervously.

"Who were you making out with earlier on the second floor?" Harry asked, grinning.

Hermione stared at Harry, then at Ron, then back to Harry. "I... erm..." she looked at Ron again. "That's none of your business." She sat down haughtily, pulling a book out of her bag. Harry's mouth fell open and he looked at Hermione.

"What?" he asked. "Come on, Hermione, we wanna know!"

"Whining never got you anywhere," Hermione said airily, though Ron could see her hands shaking.

Ginny sighed. "You're no fun. You'd know I'd tell you if I had a secret boyfriend!"

"Well, you know, I don't know how my... er... secret boyfriend feels, so I'd really rather not tell anyone right now," Hermione said.

"Fine, fine," Harry said in disappointment. "But this is not over. I'm going to bed. Coming, Ron?"

"Er, yeah," Ron said. Harry stood up to go and then turned swiftly back to Hermione.

"Just one thing," he said sharply. "It's not a Slytherin, is it?"

Hermione's mouth twitched. "Of course not." Harry and Ginny looked relieved, and Harry led the way to their dormitory.

Ron looked back at Hermione. "G'night," he mouthed.

"Night," she mouthed back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh! Thank you for all the reviews! I really did not expect them. Keep 'em coming, gracias, merci! Phew I'm done with school! Yayness! Okay this is a lame a/n because I'm in a lame mood. Becca Boo, thanks for liking this! Ahhh the plot bunny is whacking me with it's shoe repeatedly! I can't wait for YOUR fic! J Love ya muchiez!

--------------------------------

"_What_ are we going to do?"

Ron shrugged and took a bite of his apple. He glanced at Hermione, who was pacing back and forth across the same room they'd been in the day before - this time far from the windows. It was lunchtime, and Hermione had basically dragged Ron from the hall, giving him time to grab only the apple when he complained. Now she was pacing around, looking extremely agitated, pulling at her hair.

"Don't pull your hair out, bald is not a good look for you," Ron warned her, receiving a glare in return.

"Fat lot of help you are - _what_ are we going to do?" She plopped down dejectedly next to him, putting her face in her hands.

"It'll be okay," Ron said, putting her arm around her and pulling her close. "We'll figure something out." Truthfully, Ron himself was concerned about the situation they'd somehow gotten themselves into.

"Oh, but it's awful! Now we've lied to them," Hermione said.

"Is it just me, or haven't we been lying to them for two months?" Ron asked.

"That wasn't lying, exactly, that was more... concealing the truth," Hermione said, and Ron laughed.

"It's a good thing you've got this rebel streak, or I'd absolutely hate you," he joked.

"I just feel terrible," Hermione sighed. "I mean, Ginny will get over it soon enough, it's Harry I'm worried about. If we tell him now, he's going to think we lie to him all the time - "

"Which we basically do," Ron said.

"That we go places without him - "

"Which we do, what, every day?"

"And that we sit around having conversations about him - "

"Which we're doing right now," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, you're impossible, Ronald!" Hermione said in frustration, standing up and beginning to pace again.

"Full-naming me now, are we?" Ron said with a redolent grin. Hermione turned to him, her hands on her hips. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione, I'm just trying to cheer you up! It's not the end of the world. I mean, yeah, he'll be mad that we lied to him, and yeah, he'll be mad that we're going out and... oh, bloody hell, he's going to hate us!" Ron realized in desperation.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Hermione said. "I've got keep pretending I'm seeing my secret boyfriend."

Ron gaped at her. "How does that solve anything?"

"Well, I can't think of what we should do right now, maybe if we just stall, we can wait until the right time to tell Harry the truth," Hermione said.

"Yeah, like our deathbed," Ron muttered.

"But he's going to get suspicious if I don't keep up the whole secret boyfriend story, but he doesn't know it's you, so I've got to pretend it's someone else. I've got to come up with a complete story, with details, tell them everything but his name." Hermione said all of this very fast.

"So basically," Ron said, "You'll be cheating on me with - me?"

Hermione finally smiled. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know why you need all the details, really," Ron said, finishing off his apple. "Harry's not that bright."

-------------------------

"Where have _you_ been?" Ginny singsonged as Hermione sat down.

"Oh, no where," she said, smiling confidently.

"Seeing your secret boyfriend, I presume?" Ginny said. "Who is still, may I add, a secret." Ron felt his cheeks burn and buried his nose in a book.

"Yeah, why can't you just tell us about him?" Harry asked. "It can't be _that_ bad, it's not like you're dating a - " he paused, his face contorting. "Oh, my God, are you dating a teacher?"

"No!" Hermione cried, looking scandalized. "Ew, Harry, what made you think of that?"

"I dunno, you seem to like them so much," Harry said, shrugging. Hermione shook her head.

"I am definitely _not_ seeing a teacher, and for Merlin's sake don't _ever_ say that again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Going to give me nightmares, that will..."

"So what's this mystery man like?" Ginny prodded. "Tall, dark, and handsome, maybe?"

Ron looked up at Hermione expectantly, who glanced at him with a barely suppressed smile. "He's handsome, and sweet, and funny, and a _very_ good kisser." Ron's chest puffed out proudly and Ginny giggled.

"He sounds fabulous. Do you wanna share?" Ginny joked. Hermione nearly laughed at the disgusted look on Ron's face, and all missed the stricken look on Harry's.

"Oh, I don't really think he's your type," she said, choking on giggles.

"Are you gonna spend next weekend with him in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, and for some reason he and Ginny glanced at each other, then quickly looked away.

"Oh, um, yes, I suppose," Hermione said. "Unless - I mean, he might not want to, I don't really know. So, er, hey, who wants to go to dinner?"

"Well, since it appears you _still _won't tell us who he is, I'm starving," Harry said, standing up.

"Me too," Ginny chimed in immediately.

"Me th - ow! I mean... I'm just kidding, I'm not hungry at all," Ron said crossly, his sentence having been interrupted by Hermione stomping, quite brutally, on his foot. He picked up his book and rubbed his foot in irritation as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny left the common room.

"Oh!" Hermione said, stopping in the portrait hole. "I just remembered I left my, erm - socks - in my room, so you two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Harry and Ginny looked at her strangely but left the common room.

"Nice job," Ron said sarcastically. "Smashing excuse, really."

"Oh, would you just get out here?" she hissed, and he immediately jumped up and followed her out of the portrait hole and down one flight of steps to a broom cupboard. Hermione closed the door and almost threw herself at Ron, kissing him. Ron wove his hands into her hair, bewildered, until she pulled away.

"What are we going to do about Hogsmeade? If I know Harry, he'll follow me around in that damned cloak to find out who my secret boyfriend is, and no matter what he finds he'll know something is up," Hermione said. Ron marveled at how quickly she could transition from the two of them playing tonsil tennis to the problem at hand. It took Ron a few moments to even remember what she was talking about.

"Well - we could tell him," Ron said, dreading the very thought of it. Hermione cringed.

"Yes, I suppose we should. The longer we wait, the worse it'll be." She sniffed softly and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay, love," Ron said, kissing her nose. "We'll buy him a butterbeer, take his wand away and tell him the truth." Hermione chuckled. "There's my girl. It's not going to be that bad, I promise. We're still his best friends, he'll be fine."

_I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heh, quick update because I'm at a bit of a block on this fic. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Just a few things - KissingQueen18: Yeah, the secret relationship is a popular storyline, but eh, I wanted to have fun with it myself J . KateM: I definitely see Hermione as someone whose "brains would be addled by love" - especially Ron's love, heh. eMeRaLd'S gUrL: You hit the nail on the head there, kid. Nice job. SpiffyGal: Ahem. I have asked several people and I don't know about your idea, but it is DEFINITELY tonsil tennis. Sorry. Shinaynay: Hehe. You caught me, although as Becca so kindly pointed out, it's not a huge surprise, what with my penname blush. But yes, I did get my inspiration from the Monica/Chandler situation, because c'mon, Ron IS Chandler and Hermione IS Monica. And last but certainly not least, my dearest Becca: WE'RE HOME! Hallelujah. Love u lots.

Disclaimer: Um, right, I don't own it. The spiders are making me tap dance…

"So who do you think Hermione's boyfriend is?" Harry asked as he and Ron left Divination and began the long trek down to the Great Hall for lunch. Puzzling over Hermione's boyfriend was a popular topic with Harry and Ginny, who seemed determined to uncover the secret if it was the last thing they did.

"For the last time," Ron said resignedly. "I have absolutely no idea." He was beginning to tire of lying to his best friend - it was too much work. Before it had been carefree and enigmatic, but now, all the fun of running around and hiding at the beginning of the relationship was wearing off.

"Do you think if I guessed, she'd tell me?" Harry mused.

"Dunno."

"Do you think it's a Gryffindor?"

"Dunno."

"She said it's not a Slytherin... what about the Hufflepuffs?" Harry glanced at a passing seventh year Hufflepuff and scrutinized him. "Nah, actually, I don't think it can be. They're not the brightest bunch, she'd never put up with one of them."

Ron was startled. _Not the brightest bunch. I'm hardly the brightest bunch - why does she put up with me?_

"So that means it's either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. She was almost in Ravenclaw, she's the smartest witch at school, I wouldn't be surprised if she went for one of them," Harry continued. Ron felt like Harry had just punched him.

_Why_ had Hermione liked him? She was brilliant, and amazing, and perfect, and she'd read _Hogwarts, A History_ something like 45 times. And Ron - well, Ron was lucky to pass his classes, he was amazingly good at saying stupid things, and despite the numerous times Hermione had quoted it, he could not remember whether _Hogwarts, A History_ clarified whether or not you could Apparate into Hogwarts. Ron was suddenly horrified. What was she doing, what was she _thinking_, going out with him? He would think she would be ashamed to be seen with the likes of him, a _Weasley_...

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Everything suddenly seemed terribly different than it had only moments ago. Hermione _was_ embarrassed to be with him. That's why she'd insisted they didn't tell anyone, that's why it had to be a secret that they were together. All the reasons she had presented months ago - they didn't want the entire school to get involved with their relationship, they didn't want to divide Harry if it didn't work out - everything Ron had completely agreed with, suddenly made no sense at all. All Ron could think was that Hermione did not want people to know she was with him. Ron was humiliated.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione was already there, chatting with Ginny. When they sat down, Hermione asked how Divination had been, but Ron avoided her eyes, practically burning with this new information. His mouth tasted of bile whenever he thought of it. He allowed Harry to answer the question and stared sullenly at his food for several more minutes as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked. When Hermione kicked him gently under the table, he barely glanced at her, and she finally gave up.

"I have to go to the library to finish this paper before Charms," Ginny said a while later, standing to go. She gave them a small wave and left the Hall.

"I'm - er - I'll see you guys in Potions," Harry said suddenly, and, looking like a man possessed, ran from the Hall.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Nothing." Ron pushed his potatoes around on his plate.

"Bullocks," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You haven't spoken all meal. You've barely eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," Ron said honestly. The thought of Hermione being embarrassed of him made his stomach churn. He didn't want to be around her now.

"Are you ill?" she said with concern, reaching across the table to feel his forehead.

"Stop it, I'm fine," Ron said gruffly, batting her hand away.

Hermione sighed as Ron stayed focused on a single pea on his plate. "Did something happen in Divination?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because - " Ron began, looking up sharply. "Can we not talk about this here?" he amended quietly.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione said, quickly standing up. Ron stood too and followed her out of the hall and out onto the grounds. They walked in silence for a minute.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking slightly fearful. "Is it - is it me?"

"Why are you dating me, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Wha - what?" Hermione asked.

"_Why_ me? Why not some brilliant Ravenclaw?"

Hermione stared at him, and Ron was angered to see she had the nerve to look confused. "What do you _mean?_"

Ron took a deep breath. "Harry was trying to guess who your bloody secret boyfriend was, and he kept going on about how you'd need someone brilliant, and then I realized - _that's_ why we can't tell anyone about us, it's because you're ashamed of me, you're embarrassed, you don't want to be seen with me. I'm not smart enough for you - I'm a Weasley, I'm a nothing, and you don't want people to know." Ron said all of this very quickly, unable to look at Hermione.

"I can't believe you're saying this," Hermione said softly. Her voice had a dangerous edge to it. "I can't believe you think I'd be that shallow. I would never be embarrassed of you. I wanted - we _both_ wanted, as it seems you've forgotten - to keep it from spreading because I know what that does to people. It makes everything a much bigger deal, it destroys friendships." Her voice rose, and her eyes flashed at Ron. "I want to have a real relationship with you, not some stupid teenage fling. But you don't know anything about relationships at all!"

"I certainly do know things," Ron faltered.

"Hearing about your brothers' nightly escapades does not count as knowing about relationships," Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, offended.

"See what I mean?" Hermione said, as if this settled that matter. It only infuriated Ron more.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you know _everything, _you're Little Miss Perfect," Ron said acidly, almost completely forgetting the whole point of the argument. "Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire!

Hermione looked at him, her eyes very bright, and Ron felt remorse bite at him. "Look - "

"Forget it," she said, turning away. "I don't even want to talk to you. I cannot believe how immature you are, I can't even look at you." She stalked off towards the castle.

"Yeah? Well I'm not exactly lusting after you at the moment either," Ron called angrily. Hermione turned around and gave him a withering look before disappearing into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ha! Another update! I am rocking my own socks. Or… something. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Ahhhh I love you guys! I especially love all your reactions to the fight, heehee! And Karen - you're the only one who actually said "You tell those spiders!" So you get a big hug! Becca gets a hug too, and also a Howler telling her to WRITE HER ASS OF! That is all. Love ya, babes.

Disclaimer: I saw Spiderman 2 today. Spiderman 2 is nothing like Harry Potter, thank god. But this is a disclaimer, so I'll just say, I don't any of it. Kapice? (Whoo, I actually know how to spell that word!)

----

All through Double Potions, Ron and Hermione all but ignored each other. Harry, fortunately, did not even notice their coldness, seeming rather preoccupied himself. When they left the dungeons for dinner, Hermione muttered something about needing to do homework in the library and skipped the meal altogether. This did nothing to brighten Ron's mood. He and Harry went up to Gryffindor Tower later and began on a long essay due in Herbology.

"Ron," Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Ron didn't look up from his scroll.

"Um, do you think - do you think it would be okay if - would you mind - I mean - ifIwenttoHogsmeadewithGinny?" Harry rushed.

"Huh?" Ron said. "Hogsmeade? With Ginny? My sister Ginny?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Are you guys - a - you know - thing?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, blushing. "Sort of. Maybe. I just wanted to know if - if you were okay with it."

Ron grinned. "I'm okay with it."

"That's good," Harry said, looking immensely relieved. "Because I already asked her." Ron stared at him and then laughed.

"What would you have done if I'd been upset?" he asked, chuckling.

"Well - honestly?" Harry said. "I probably would have cancelled. If it meant that much to you, mate, I'd never try to date her, and I'd definitely never lie to you about it." He smiled too, seemingly very satisfied with the way he'd just proved his friendship, and went back to his scroll.

Guilt hit Ron hard. Here was Harry, his best friend, all concerned about seeing Ginny in Hogsmeade because he was afraid Ron would be angry. And then there were Ron and Hermione, keeping the biggest secret ever and lying to him all the time.

He winced and went back to his essay too but hadn't written anything at all when the portrait hole opened. Ron automatically looked up, and this time saw that it was Hermione. She looked over at them as Harry raised his head, then turned on her heel and marched directly up to the girl's dorms. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What's eating her?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Maybe she had a fight with her secret boyfriend," Ron muttered. Harry shrugged, and Ron was grateful he didn't press the matter. All thoughts of Hermione and the secret boyfriend situation made his stomach clench.

They went up to bed several hours later. Ron listened as Harry, Seamus, and Dean debated the standings of their favorite Qudditch teams, but didn't participate. He finally closed the hangings on his bed, mumbled a curt good night, and buried his head under his pillow, hearing the muted chatter of his friends for only a few more minutes before falling asleep.

"Ron. Ron. _Ron!_"

"Mmmph?" Ron garbled, startled awake by a soft voice accompanied by a sharp prod to his arm. He opened his eyes and as they adjusted to the darkness, he saw Hermione standing over him. "What the bloody... Hermione? What are you - what time is it?" He shook his head.

"After two, I think," Hermione whispered. "Sorry to wake you."

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I don't like to go to bed fighting." She looked so sad and earnest, with a ray of moonlight falling across her face, that Ron sighed. He pushed himself off his pillow and looked straight at her as she perched on his bed.

"Me neither," he said quietly. "I was a real prat. I shouldn't have called you a know-it-all - you're really not - "

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, giving him a small half-smile.

"No, you aren't - well, yes, you are, sometimes," Ron conceded. "But I still shouldn't have said it." He took her hand.

"Well, I was asking for it - I shouldn't have said you don't know anything about relationships," Hermione said. "I shouldn't _expect_ you to, and really, you're not that bad. I was so upset that you thought I was embarrassed of you - I'd never, _ever_ be embarrassed of you, Ron, I thought you knew that! I'd shout it from the rooftops if you wanted me to, I'd run through the halls screaming your name if I thought that was best for us." She put her hand on his cheek. "You mean so much to me..."

He cut her off with a kiss, and the world righted itself as they warmed each other with their lips, their arms wrapped quickly in that familiar embrace. When Hermione finally made to move away, Ron murmured, "No, don't leave. Stay here with me tonight."

Hermione sighed, a happy and regretful sigh. "As much as I want to take you up on that, I have a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant to get caught in your bed."

"What's anybody gonna do, give us detention?" Ron whispered against her neck. "We're prefects, they won't mess with us."

"Yes, but then there's the little matter that Harry is lying asleep approximately four feet away..."

"Funny how I always forget about that." He kissed her again, sweet and wanting.

"Have you no shame?" Hermione whispered in mock horror. "What would you do if he woke up?"

"He'd pass out from shock," Ron said, sucking on her lower lip. "And you could sic a Memory Charm on him." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away unwillingly. "Oh, fine, fine," Ron muttered. He brought his lips to hers one last time.

"Oh, God, you really must stop doing that," she mumbled, looking as if it took all her will to climb off his bed. She smiled and brushed her lips to his chastely. "Good night."

"Night," he croaked after her as she disappeared, shutting the door gently behind her. He lay back down in bed, feeling happy again, and was asleep within moments.

A/N: Sorry this was so short, one chapter left! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Yen


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The last chapter is here! I wanna thank everyone sooo much for reading and reviewing. I apologize if anyone doesn't like my portrayal of the characters, but remember, its fan fiction. And also thank you to my Becca Boo, aka Mrs. Remus John Lupin. "I think my boyfriend's ever so dreamy…"

Disclaimer: I have officially trademarked the idea that Remus Lupin could be the Half-blood prince. :-P other than that… yeah, I own nothing.

-----------

"I had a crazy dream last night," Harry said the next morning, taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah?" Ron said unfocusedly, inching his foot over to Hermione's to nudge it playfully. She looked up at him and smiled, kicking back, and he deviously went to trap her foot under his.

"Yeah, it was about you two," Harry continued. Ron and Hermione both whipped their heads to him.

"About us?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"Well, not all of it - it was very strange. So first I'm in Transfiguration, but I don't know anyone there, except Neville, and he tries to do some spell on me but he turns me into a toad. I don't know how I knew I was a toad, come to think of it, but I did," Harry said thoughtfully. "And then I'm out on the Qudditch pitch riding my old Nimbus 2000, which is ridiculous because that thing is long gone - "

"And also, toads can't fly brooms," Ron deadpanned.

"Yes, that too," Harry said. "So I'm flying, and then everything goes black and I'm in our room, and you two are sitting on your bed, Ron, and you're whispering. And then here's the funny part - you start snogging!" Harry laughed. "And then I guess the dream ended, because I don't remember anything else. Isn't that funny?"

After several moments of silence, Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, oh yes, it is. Very amusing."

"Oddest dream ever, eh?" Harry said, finishing up his eggs. Ron just sat there, his face pale, until Hermione kicked him under the table, hard this time.

"Oh... yeah," he said lamely. "So, um - Charms, that's a great class, isn't it?"

-------------------

Once Charms had started and the noise level had risen drastically, Hermione turned to Ron. "We definitely have to tell him," she whispered, looking panicked as she watched Harry laugh at some mistaken charm that had caused bright purple flames to shoot out of Parvati Patil's mouth every time she spoke. "What if he had completely woken up? Do you realize how lucky we are?"

"Yeah, lucky Harry's got bizarre dreams," Ron muttered. "Seriously, what was with the toad thing?"

"Better that than corridors in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione snapped protectively. "But still - I mean, he seemed to think the idea of us was _ludicrous_! He compared us to flying amphibians, for Merlin's sake! What's he going to think when he finds out the truth?"

"Probably that we've lost our minds," Ron said nonchalantly, glancing down at the Charms book lying between them. "I dunno, Hermione, how do I know what he's thinking?"

"Well, what would you have done if you'd found out Harry and I were together?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Curse him from here to Bermuda, but he and I are very different," Ron said calmly. "Now stop nagging and practice the bloody charm or I'll find out what happened to Parvati and do it to you!" he threatened.

"Such a romantic, you are," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, I try."

----------------

"So do we get to meet your secret boyfriend today?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth when he and Ron joined Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning.

"Erm..." Hermione trailed off and looked at Ron, who nodded briskly. "I suppose."

"Why don't you just tell us now?" Ginny pleaded. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Yeah, it'd be pointless not to," Harry agreed.

"Don't you two have some frolicking to do in Madam Puddifoot's?" Hermione said.

"Don't you try and change the subject," Ginny warned.

"Yeah, and we're _not_ going to Madam Puddifoot's," Harry said indignantly.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her oatmeal, leaving Ginny and Harry aggravated and blushing, and giving Hermione and Ron another few hours to figure out what in the bloody hell they were going to do.

-----------

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know, I can't see, there's somebody blocking the way - oh, look, there's that first year who tried to shrink her nose, that's really awful - "

"Move over, let me see," Hermione said in exasperation, pushing Ron backwards and moving to his place to glance furtively around the edge of Zonko's joke shop. They were standing in a small, deserted space between the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's, which Harry and Ginny had just left.

"Now, would you have liked it if I'd taken you Zonko's for our first date?" Ron asked playfully. "Dreamy as hell, that is - I could serve you tea, you'd get your nose bitten off, and we could go to St. Mungo's and make a day of it! Honestly, Harry doesn't know a bloody thing about girls, does he?"

"Like you should talk," Hermione muttered, tracking Harry and Ginny as they discussed something outside Zonko's - and then started walking straight towards Ron and Hermione. "Oh, blimey," she said, lurching away from the corner and straight into Ron.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry - they're coming - get against the wall," she said, shoving Ron against the wall of Zonko's and pushing herself as close to him as she could get in hopes that the bushes would hide them.

"Rather compromising position, wouldn't you say?" Ron whispered in her ear. A blush rose to her cheeks as his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her gently. Soon they were so busy kissing that they didn't hear as the door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and the bell rang.

"Over here, I don't see anyone - hey!" There was a high-pitched giggle as the door shut, and then a laugh and footsteps running. Hermione heard it just in time to turn her head before Harry and Ginny, giggling and lip-locked, slammed straight into them. Ron and Hermione crashed to the ground with a yell and Harry and Ginny stopped kissing and looked at them, startled. Ron turned beet red to his ears and Harry's mouth fell open.

"What are you - " Harry said. "I mean - are you - you aren't - "

"Well - but _you_ - " Ron replied, looking breathlessly from Harry to his sister.

"So _you_ were her - I mean - you guys - you're her secret boyfriend?" Harry stammered.

"Yeah," Hermione said, cringing. "You aren't mad, are you, Harry? We're so sorry we had to lie - "

"It was all Hermione's idea, I wanted no part of it," Ron interjected, holding up his hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry shrugged and said, "No, I guess I'm not mad - haven't got much of a right to be mad, eh?" He glanced sideways at Ginny.

"About that - " Ron said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Right, well, I think everyone knows everything now," Ginny interrupted quickly, who was torn between looking amused and nervous. "We'll be going then." She took Harry by the hand and led him away. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off before offering a hand to Ron, who was glaring after Harry and Ginny with a perturbed look.

"Well," she said. She grinned at the look on Ron's face. "I think that went well."

_Fin_

A/N: Well I hope everyone liked the ending. You know I love the fluff : ). Thanks for reading!

-Yen


End file.
